Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 44-57
Note on visiting the Scarlet Sovereign Warehouse I discovered more or less what I expected - a run down / abandoned warehse. by the old piers in Batt'y Park area. The loading docks were filled with moldering boxes. (What the scavengers didn't find - the rats did!) Finding the "Red Queen's looking glass" in this shambles of a building was a bit of a challenge. I finally discovered a toilet in the back area - blocked off by fallen timbers. I saw the door: painted red. Managed to pry it open with a crowbar. Insdie, there was a large mirror set into the wall. Wrapped my hand in a rag and smashed it open. Tucked in the hollow in the wall, I found three items: a scroll of paper (a very unusual map / chart?)* A reel-to-reel tape. And a third item - poss. the most significant! Breaking & entering is not my forte - I was spotted by cops as I left. Not Det. Stango's goons - ordinary Dock patrolmen - they assumed I was just a nut-job/scavenger - so I played the part. ACted the fool and convinced them I was harmless. They let me go - though they'll have a hell of a story to tell at the station - about the wacko with the BLANK BLUE MAP!*(Hope that Stango doesn't catch wind of it!) ← so much for THAT dream... :::::SON OF A BITCH THINKS :::::I MURDERED HER NOW??? :::*''The Bellman's Cart?'' :::Is this what O.O.L.'s new riddle means? August 8th Locations :AUGUST 8TH 1 = 6:41 AM... 33° 53' S... 151° 16' E = Bondi Beach.................................. (Australia) 2 = 5:43 AM... 53° 57' N... 10° 52' E = Travemünde Baltic Beach ................ (Germany) 3 = 6:03 AM... 44° 4' N... 12° 34' E = Rimini Beach........................................... (Italy) 4 = 6:15 AM... 52° 7' N... 4° 17' E = Scheveningen Beach..... (The Hague, Netherlands) 5 = 6:28 AM... 43° 41' N... 7° 15' E = Bay of Angels............................. (Nice, France) 6 = 5:37 AM... 50° 49' N... 0° 8' W = Brighton Beach.................................. (England) 7 = 6:54 AM... 41° 22' N... 2° 11' E = Barceloneta Beach............................... (Spain) 8 = 5:58 AM... 40° 35' N... 73° 30' W = Jones Beach, NY................................ (U.S.) 9 = 5:55 AM... 49° 16' N... 123° 9' W = Kitsilano Beach, Vancouver..................(Can.) 10 = 6:11 AM.. 34° 0' N... 118° 29' W = Santa Monica, Calif. ...........................(U.S.) :TRIANGLE = "Frozen Triangle?" ::::Rel. to Rapture??? :::::(Is Rapture an island city???) August 8th Letter to Contacts Phil: PLEASE PASS THIS ONTO EVERYONE IN YOUR NETWORK. As far as I can determine, these are the coordinates - in the order of sunrise on August 8. According to what I have learned, the tides may carry in valuable information at approx. sunrise at these times. :AUGUST 8th 6:41 AM... Bondi Beach (Sydney, Australia)....................... 33° 53' S... 151° 16' E 5:43 AM... Travemünde (Baltic Beach - Lubeck, Germany)... 53° 57' N... 10° 52' E 6:03 AM... Rimini Beach (Italy).......................................... 44° 4' N... 12° 34' E 6:15 AM... Scheveningen Beach (The Hague, Netherlands).. 52° 7' N... 4° 17' E 6:28 AM... Bay of Angels (Nice, France)............................ 43° 41' N... 7° 15' E 5:37 AM... Brighton Beach (England)................................. 50° 49' N... 0° 8' W 6:54 AM... Barceloneta Beach (Spain)............................... 41° 22' N... 2° 11' E 5:58 AM... Jones Beach (New York, U.S.).......................... 40° 35' N... 73° 30' W 5:55 AM... Kitsilano Beach (Vancouver, Can.)..................... 49° 16' N... 123° 9' W 6:11 AM... Santa Monica Beach (Calif., U.S.)...................... 34° 0' N... 118° 29' W I will be checking Jones Beach location... but I AM TRYING TO GET ALL AREAS COVERED - if you have trusted contacts near the other loca- tions, please have them check. Please look closely at anything that appears out of the ordinary! And GET PHOTOS of anything you find! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP. Any info you discover may help me find my daughter. Sincerely, Mark Meltzer Notes about Rapture, 8/68 ::::Mark G. Meltzer ' ::::'P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::New York, N.Y. 10163 ' AUGUST, 1968 ::::WORKING THEORIES :::: at "Poseidon's door" / "floor?"'' 1) "RAPTURE" is a PLACE - apparently a city '' Poss. flooded?'' 2) "RAPTURE" may be the source of the "Traveler" ::::Destination of abducted children? 3) "RAPTURE" IS WHERE I WILL FIND CINDY 4) "RAPTURE" is somehow connected to "The Vanishing" :(Late 1940s-early '50s disappearances) 5) The ONLY researcher who may have made this connection :was ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE (sought "true rapture") 6) Location of "RAPTURE" may be connected with so-called :"FROZEN TRIANGLE" in Iceland/Greenland region. 7) Lutwidge may have been involved with person or persons :unknown in transporting goods to/from "RAPTURE" 8) Locations in Lutwidge's "jewelry box" may indicate :where to find flotsam/jetsam from Rapture. 9) Any evidence from Beaches may point :the way to "RAPTURE" :::::↑(wherever/whatever THAT is!)' Calendar Piece Note 'Tomorrow is the day!' 'Jones Beach, here I come.' 'Hoping my contacts hit the other 9 beaches...' 'got a feeling this is BIG.''' See also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts